Fight the good fight
by michele-mathers
Summary: Life in LA after season 4. What new (and old) characters will show up? What events lay in waiting for Angel and his team? chapter 4's up and ready, find out what Justice really is. i stayed up v. late doing this so someone betta bloody read it lol. enjoy.
1. Meet Justice

"The place looks good," Angel said approvingly.

"Don't it though…oh and angel cakes, could we try not to get this one set on fire or blown up?" Lorne replied.

"You forgot driving my car into your bar," a smile reached Angel's face.

"And the whole, Gunn's pals on a mindless killing spree episode."

"Lorne I wonder, did you ever stop to think that Caritas just wasn't meant to be?"

"I don't think I just do, speaking of which how's Cordy? Any change?"

Angel's smile faded.

"Same," Angel replied weakly. A sympathetic look appeared on Lorne's face. Angel slowly started to back away towards the exit.

"Oh Angel, I almost forgot…yesterday, there was a girl in here…pretty, British, think she was human. She was looking for you."

"Why?" Angel seemed intrigued. 

"She didn't say, I told her to come back tonight."

"If she does show, give me a call." Angel's curiosity was high, who was this girl and why was she looking for him?

"Will do. You working at the office tonight?" Lorne asked.

"I'm not needed, that's the problem when hundreds of lawyers work for you. I'm just gonna go home, get an early night," Angel's voice was laced with boredom.

"Things that bad huh?" Lorne gave Angel a look of understanding.

"You have no idea."

   Angel left the club and drove back to the hotel. He collapsed on the couch and switched on the TV. An old vampire movie was on. He turned to another channel that was showing re-runs of an old soap opera.

"What I'd do for a good old fashioned apocalypse right now," he mumbled to himself while looking up towards the ceiling.

"A slim demon? A nest of vamps? Come on… ok one little vampire then." He lowered his gaze from the ceiling and pouted for a moment. He then quickly looked back up again.

"Please?" He looked side to side as if he was waiting for something to happen. He pouted again.

"Fine be that way." He picked up the remote and turned the TV off. He pulled himself off of the couch, walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a glass of pig's blood. He lifted the glass to his lips and sipped it slowly. When he had finished the glass he placed it in the sink and sluggishly walked up the stairs to bed. Although Angel hadn't had a night of 'energy sucking demon violence', he was out by the time his head hit the pillow. He began dreaming almost immediately.

    Angel rolled over to see Buffy lying besides him.

"Buffy what are you doing here? Did we…?" Buffy interrupted him by placing her index finger to his mouth.

"Shh. It's ok now, remember?" she said softly. A look of bemusement emerged on Angel's face.

"If you tell me what I'm supposed to remember it might help," he answered back.

"I sent her, she saved you." Buffy searched for a look of remembrance on Angel's face but she was disappointed.

"Who…what…when…huh? Aren't you having a thing with captain peroxide now?" Angel said going back to what was really on his mind.

"He died saving the world and everything. He'll probably come back though, you did." Buffy stopped for a moment and then continued; 

"Stop changing the subject. I'm supposed to be giving you some kind of message or something…you made me forget, you stupid doughnut!"

"Hey!" Angel replied.

"I already got pissed at Lorne for calling me pastries, don't you start as well."

"Sorry I think I've been living in England for too long…they speak funny." Angel looked at Buffy. His look of annoyance subsided.

"I remember," he said with a small grin.

"You remember what I'm supposed to tell you?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"No I meant…" Angel paused and looked at the table behind Buffy.

"When did I get pink, fluffy handcuffs?" Angel asked. Buffy turned towards the table and looked at the handcuffs. She turned back to Angel and raised a slightly worried eyebrow.

"I dunno…it's your head, I'm just passing…oh!" Buffy looked excited. 

"What?" Angel asked nervously.

"I remember what I'm supposed to tell you."

"Oh goody." Angel sounded pleased, mainly because the subject had been changed. Buffy cleared her throat as if she was about to make a very important announcement.

"Trust In justice…justice brings gifts." She looked pleased with herself for remembering. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Once again Angel looked confused. Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… what do I look like, Giles? Oh you might wanna get that." 

"Get what?"

    Angel awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing.

"Oh, get that." Angel grew a look of realisation. He picked up the telephone on the cabinet besides the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey pumpkin," it was Lorne.

"The girl that was looking for you, she's here."

"I'll be right over." Angel hung up the phone and pulled on some clothes. He rushed out to his car and drove to the club.

       Angel walked through the entrance and over to the table where Lorne was sitting speaking to a red, bumpy skinned demon.

"…You want my advice get over it, find someone else because she won't be coming back," Lorne advised the demon. He peered up at Angel.

"That was quick. See the girl by the bar getting hit on by a vampire? That's her." Lorne got up from his seat and together they both began to walk towards the girl. Suddenly the vampire that had been sitting besides her burst into a cloud of dust. Angel and Lorne looked down to see that the girl was holding a pencil directly where the vampire's heart would have been.

"Oh sweetie, he was a regular," Lorne said. The girl looked up at him.

"Well look at it this way, now you know that the anti-violence spell ain't working…" the girl said in a strong cockney accent. 

"So really, I just did you a favour." The girl looked up at the tall, broody looking vampire standing to her right.

"You Angel?" she inquired. Angel looked at the girl. She had long dark hair with a streak of white in the front. Her eyes were unusually bright green, and she had small, appealing features.

"Slayer?" He asked as if he was already sure of the fact. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yer…but all my friends call me Justice."


	2. Meet Justice part 2

"So what brings you to LA?" Angel questioned Justice.

"I heard about the little set up you've got going on over here, thought I'd offer a hand. That is, if you think you can use me?" Justice offered a hopeful smile.

"Could always use another hand…" Angel paused.

"How were you…did something happen to Faith?" Angel looked worried.

"No, she's 5 by 5. The scoobies are in England helping Giles run the new council…last one got blown up. They're tracking down new slayers after the spell Willow did."

"What spell?" Angel asked.

"It turned all potentials into slayers…so the whole 'chosen one' speech…kind of void now. I thought Buffy would have told you that."

"She didn't," Angel replied. Well it's really nice of Buffy to let me know she's alive, Angel thought to himself.

"Oh…anyway I better be getting back to my lovely motel room. Here's my mobile number if you need some muscle or something." Justice passed Angel a napkin with a phone number on it.

"I'll give you a lift," Angel insisted.

"I ain't gonna argue with that," Justice replied.

"Think you could honour us with a number before you go?" Lorne cut back into the conversation and pointed to the stage.

"What, me? I dunno," Justice blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh come on sweetie, bet you've got a brilliant voice," Lorne remarked persuasively.

"Yer, alright then," Justice took the bait.

"Just tell the guy by the stage what you want and he'll sort you out." Justice walked towards the guy Lorne had pointed out.

"You picking something up?" Angel asked pryingly.

"No, she's just got natural talent written all over her aura…and I could do with a voice that doesn't make me want to loose my lunch occasionally, no offence cinnamon buns."

"Oh…hey," Angel replied to the insult. Justice picked up the mike and began singing a Britney number.

"Wow!" Lorne almost shouted.

"Yer, she's pretty good," Angel said in agreement. 

"No angel cakes wow as in; wow, this girl's got a big old pair of shoes to fill."

"Anything in particular I should know about?" Angel asked.

"Sorry Angel, it's not my place. I'll say this though; the powers are really trying to get back in your good books, this one's a keeper."

   "Not exactly five stars I know, but the TV works…and no roaches definitely a plus." Angel inspected the small, dark room.

"Nice…got a real suicidal vibe to it," he remarked sarcastically.

"Well…vampire slayer…not really well known as an occupation that screams Hollywood mansion with big pool," Justice responded. She looked towards the door, her face sprouted a serious look.

"You here that? Vampires, two of 'em in the corridor." Justice had lowered her voice to a whisper. Angel nodded. Justice's eyes grew wide.

"Angel run!" she screamed. A line of gun fire sent bullets flying through the room. Angel and Justice ran towards the window and crashed through the glass. They fell about fifteen feet before hitting the ground. Quickly they got back on their feet, rushed towards the parking lot and vaulted into Angel's car. Angel searched his pockets frantically.

"Angel come on!" Justice shouted nervously. Angel pulled the key out of his right jacket pocket and put it in the ignition. The wheels screeched as the car sped away.

"Who were they?" Angel asked.

"No clue, kind of got the impression they wanted me dead though," Justice remarked still catching her breath.

"So you're telling me two vampires just tore up your room matrix style and you have no idea who they are?"

"Pretty much," Justice answered. 

"Oh…You took a bullet." Angel looked at justice's shoulder, it was bleeding.

"So did you," Justice said while looking at the blood on the front of Angel's shirt.

"I'm taking you back to my place, you'll have to stay there while we sort this out."

"No Angel I don't want to put you out," Justice answered.

"I've got over three hundred rooms to myself, you won't be putting me out…besides, we need to get that bullet out and my guess is you haven't got any insurance." 

"Your place it is then."

     "Ouch," Justice winced.

"Sorry," Angel apologized. He pulled a bullet from the wound on Justice's shoulder with a pair of tweezers. Angel picked a piece of cloth out of the bowl of water on the table and wiped the blood away from the wound. He could smell the blood as it slowly dripped down Justice's back. There was something about it that reminded him of Buffy. Slayer's blood always had a kind of sickly sweet smell to it Angel remembered.

"Angel?" Angel snapped to attention.

"Sorry, zoned out there for a minute." Angel put the piece of cloth back into the bowl. He reached for a band aid and placed it on the wound.

"There you go, all patched up." Angel smiled.

"Thanks…ok your turn." Angel looked down at a whole in his shirt surrounded by blood. He looked back up at Justice awkwardly.

"Don't get all shy on me now," Justice remarked. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing a bullet wound just above Angel's still heart. She placed her index finger just below the bullet wound and looked up at Angel.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Justice said.

"Not so much," Angel answered back. They held eye contact for the better part of a minute. Justice broke the silence by pushing the tweezers into Angel's wound.

"Oww!" Angel yelled. 

"Ahh, ya big baby," Justice joked. Angel pouted. Justice laughed warmly.

"Don't pout at me mister," she said playfully. She pulled out a bullet and put it in the bowl of water. She wiped away the dried blood from Angel's chest but she didn't bother to put a band aid on it because it had already started to form a scab. Justice yawned.

"You look tired, I'll show you your room," Angel said. He took her upstairs to Lorne's old room, it was already made up. 

"I'll get you a t-shirt to sleep in." Angel walked two doors away to his room and pulled a black t-shirt out of his chest of drawers. He walked back down the hall and passed the shirt to Justice who was sitting on the bed. He walked towards the door, Justice stopped him.

"Angel, thanks," She said appreciatively. Angel turned around and smiled at her.

"Night," He said.

"Night," Justice replied.


	3. Issues

"Ladies and gentlemen our champion has arisen," Gunn announced.

A topless Angel walked down the stairs and over to the desk where Gunn, Wesley and Fred were standing.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, still half asleep.

"You didn't come into work last night or this morning, we were worried," Fred replied. Wesley noticed the bullet wound on Angel's chest.

"What happened?" Wesley asked curiously. 

"Justice," Angel answered. Wesley looked puzzled. At that moment a seventeen year old girl wearing Angel's shirt appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What about me?" Justice walked down the staircase towards the group.

"Angel you didn't, did you?" Wesley asked nervously.

"What…no, she's a vampire slayer," Angel replied.

"And I'll ask that again," Wesley said knowing Angel's history with slayers. Angel ignored Wesley and introduced Justice to the group.

"Everybody, this is Justice…Justice this is Wesley, Gunn and Fred." Gunn jumped forward and shook Justice's hand.

"Nice to meet you…so you're a slayer, like Faith?" he inquired.

"Yer, pretty much," Justice answered. Gunn smiled.

"Cool," he remarked. Wesley cut in;

"You're from London, am I correct?"

"Essex actually…And before you ask I've never been blonde, I don't own a pair of white shoes, my IQ is one hundred and thirty eight and I don't have sex in the back of ford escorts." Wesley laughed.

"Oxford?" Justice asked Wesley.

"Cambridge actually," he replied snobbishly.

"I can never tell the difference, they all speak like they've had a wooden stake shoved up their arse, no offence," Justice said with a straight face. Gunn grinned and Wesley looked slightly disturbed.

"I'm just messing with ya mate," Justice revealed. A small smile gripped the corner of Wesley's mouth.

"Good old belittling British humour…how I miss that," Wesley mumbled. Justice looked at Fred.

"Now if Willow told me the truth, you must be the brains of this operation," Justice said to a blushing Fred. 

"Well I wouldn't say I was…" Justice interrupted Fred.

"Don't be so modest Fred. It's so not fair, beauty and brains…I'm so jealous," Justice remarked. Fred smiled. Justice looked at Angel's shirt she was wearing. It hung just above her knees.

"You know what, I'm gonna get some clothes on." Justice walked back up the stairs to her room.

"I like her," Fred said excitedly.

"She's rather perky," Wesley added.

"Angel you sure you didn't? I mean she's a babe…I wouldn't blame you…just stake you at the first sign of fangs," Gunn remarked. Fred lost her smile and looked at the floor.

"So what happened?" Wesley pointed to Angel's bullet wound.

"Vampires…guns…motel room in pieces. She said she didn't know who they were; kind of got the feeling she was hiding something," Angel declared.

"Does sound a little bit suspect," Wesley disclosed. Justice reappeared at the top of the staircase. She walked down the steps and over to Fred.

"Fred sweetie…could you do me a really big favour and go on a shopping trip with me? I wouldn't ask but I don't really know my way about yet and I'm in urgent need of some clothes." 

"I think work can manage without me for a couple of hours…plus shopping trip, yah!" Fred replied with a friendly smile. Fred linked arms with Justice and they left the hotel via the front door.

"Right I'm gonna call the office…get them to find out if there's any new players in town," Angel announced.

"So what do you think?" Wesley questioned Gunn.

"Great legs, really pretty eyes, she's a babe," Gunn answered back. Wesley rolled his eyes.

"I meant, do you think she knows more about the attack than she's letting on?" 

"Probably," Gunn seemed unfocused.

"Great legs," he mumbled to himself. Wesley let out a sigh.

"Yep, great legs," Wesley also lost his focus. Suddenly a rock came smashing through the window. Wesley and Gunn jumped at the sound of the glass breaking. Wesley ran towards the window just in time to see a car with blacked out windows speed away. Angel rushed into the room.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Brick through the window," Gunn informed Angel.

"There's a note," Wesley uttered. He pulled the paper from the rock and read it aloud;

                 _Slayer, come out and play_

_134 Oaks street___

_                  Tonight._

"They must have followed us back here," Angel said.

"What did the office say?" Wesley asked Angel.

"They're gonna look into it…could take a while," Angel explained.

     Justice and Fred laughed hysterically as they walked into the hotel.

"You're kidding…he really said that? What a loser," Justice said continuing her conversation with Fred. Angel interrupted her by holding the note in front of her face. Justice stopped laughing.

"What is that?" She asked. She placed her shopping bags on the floor.

"It came through the window…my guess is, it's got something to do with the vampires from last night…You gonna tell me what's going on?" Angel interrogated Justice.

"I don't know Angel, seriously..." Justice could see by the look on his face he didn't believe her.

"Well come on then, if you wanna know that badly…grab a stake and we'll go find out," Justice insisted.

"That's not a good idea…they could be carrying," Angel warned Justice.

"I'm going…you wanna follow be my guest…if not, whatever," Justice snapped back. Justice grabbed a stake out of her handbag and walked out of the hotel.

"Damn slayers," Angel remarked. He rushed to the weapons cupboard and pulled out a sword and an axe.

"Do you want us to come with?" Gunn asked.

"No, you should go home just in case they are carrying guns," Angel answered. Angel ran out of the hotel to catch up with Justice.

"Thank god, you came," Justice said thankfully.

"You scared?" Angel suggested.

"No, I would have probably got lost," Justice declared.

          "Looks dark," Angel said looking at the house. The front door was wide open. Justice and Angel slowly walked through the house. There were family pictures all over the walls of the corridor.

"I don't like the look of this," Angel whispered. They ventured into the living room. The bodies of a woman, a man and a young girl were laid out on the floor; each had bite marks on their neck. 

"Oh god, it can't be," Justice mumbled to herself. She looked up at the wall. There was writing on the wall made from blood.

_Your next slayer_

it read. Justice had a look of pure horror on her face.

"Justice?" Angel began to ask.

"I'm sorry I can't do this," Justice ran out of the house. Angel quickly followed. 

"Justice, what's going on?" he demanded. Justice didn't answer. She kept running all the way back to the hotel. When she got there, she ran to her room and collapsed on the bed. Angel wasn't far behind. He tried to enter Justice's room but couldn't.

"Justice invite me in, we need to talk. I can help you," Angel pleaded. Justice looked at the vampire. She thought for a minute and then invited him in. Angel sat on the bed next to her.

"Tell me what's going on, I want to help," he said kindly.

"I thought I got rid of him, back in England," Justice explained, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Drake Trent," she replied. The name rung a bell in Angel's head.

"As in the Trent brothers?" Angel questioned her. Justice nodded. The Trent brothers were sired in the fifties in England Angel recalled. They were like the Krays of the demon world, not very nice at all.

"Why is he after you?" Angel inquired.

"I kind of killed his brother," Justice declared.

"Those bodies…they were a sign…back in England." She continued.

"What happened in England Justice?" Angel asked.

"One night after patrolling, I came home…" Justice was hesitant. Tears began running down her face.

"My step dad and my mum and my little sister were dead in the living room…laid out in the exact same way as the bodies at that house tonight…he cornered me in an abandoned building the next night and tried to kill me…Buffy saved me…I wish she had just let him kill me!" Justice burst into an uncontrollable sob. Angel put his arms around her.

"Shh…it's ok," Angel comforted her.

       Angel opened his eyes to see Gunn, Wesley and Fred gathered around the bed. They were each holding a stake and a cross.

"Angelus?" Wesley asked nervously. Angel looked besides him at a sleeping Justice.

"I didn't," Angel announced. Justice opened her eyes and yawned. She looked side to side at the group around the bed.

"Angel, why are your mates holding big stakes?" she questioned.

"They think I had sex with you," Angel Informed Justice.

"Oh…he didn't," she said.

"Are you sure?" Gunn asked still raising his cross.

"Think I'd remember…unless I had a lot to drink, I don't remember doing that either…and I'd really like to know how it's possible to have sex fully clothed," Justice replied. Gunn lowered his cross.

"Sorry man," Gunn apologized to Angel.

"It's just that when Angel gets a happy…" Fred began to explain.

"I know about the curse…I know a lot about Angel…done the reading," Justice announced.

"And besides, sleep with him; you're having a bubble bath ain't ya?" Justice continued.

"Huh?" Gunn said.

"Cockney slang, means laugh," Wesley explained to Gunn.

"Oh, I get it," Gunn looked pleased with himself. Justice got out of bed and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey, why wouldn't you sleep with me? What's wrong with me?" Angel asked desperately.

       The sun was going down leaving a beautiful red tinted sky. Justice looked at it from the balcony of her room with interest.

"Thank you Angel…bout time I faced up to things," she said quietly. Angel was standing besides Justice. the sun had gone down far enough for him to venture outside.

"It's going to be ok," his answer was full of clarity, as if he knew for certain he was right. Justice smiled at him.

"I know," she whispered. Gunn burst through the door and on to the balcony.

"I just had the office on the phone…they've found a nest, could be Drake's," Gunn announced. Justice's mood changed, she grew tense and emotional. She snatched the piece of paper Gunn was holding with an address of an old abandoned factory written on it.

 "Justice, think about this," Angel demanded.

"I did," Justice ran downstairs straight towards the weapons cabinet and pulled out a large sword. Angel stepped in front of the exit.

"Get out of my way," Justice ordered.

"You need to calm down," Angel pleaded with Justice.

"Don't make me make you get out of my way," Justice warned Angel. Angel refused to budge. Justice grabbed hold of Angel's shirt and threw him across the room. Gunn and Wesley looked on in amazement at Justice's strength. 

"You go there in this state, you're gonna get yourself killed," Angel said, still winded from the fall.

"Maybe…very possibly…but you can be as sure as hell I'm taking him with me," Justice said with great certainty. Justice left the hotel and began running towards her target. Angel pulled himself off the floor and took out a sword from the weapons cabinet.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Gunn asked.

"Stopping her from getting dead," Angel replied.

"You coming?" Angel asked Gunn and Wesley.

"Hell yer," Gunn said. The three of them raced after Justice.

      Justice burst through the door to find four vampires running towards her. She raised her sword and with a single sweep took off the head of one of the vampires. Gunn, Angel and Wesley were kept busy fighting the other three. Justice spotted Drake Trent sitting on an old couch in the main factory hall. She hid behind a piece of machinery to give her the element of surprise. Her effort was wasted as Drake could already feel her presence.

"Slayer…you found me, thought you would…why don't you come out and pay," Drake demanded. Justice walked out from behind the machine into the vampire's full view. 

"You look well slayer," Drake commented.

"Name's Justice…can we just get on with it?" Justice questioned him. The vampire shrugged his shoulders and ran towards her. He tried to plant two punches, both were blocked by Justice. She grabbed his hair and took a right hook catching him on the nose. He went to kick her but she jumped backwards. The vampire grabbed both of Justices fists as she tried to hit him. He was strong; Justice couldn't get out of his grip, so she kicked him in the nuts, sending him to the floor in agony.

"Bitch," he cursed. 

"You're so dead," Justice said. The vampire realised he wasn't going to win this fight, she was too hyped.

"You'll have to catch me first," he replied. The vampire defied gravity by running up the tall wall to an open window. Angel looked towards Justice and to his amazement saw her run up the wall after him.

"What the…" Angel exclaimed. Justice Caught up with the vampire and pulled him back down to the floor. They both landed on their feet, and before the vampire could move Justice decapitated the vampire with her sword. Gunn and Wesley staked the two remaining vampires and looked at Angel.

"Get out of here," Angel ordered them. Before they left Angel ripped off a necklace with a cross pendant from around Gunn's neck. He held it by the chain to prevent touching the pendant.

"Go," he ordered again. Angel walked over to Justice.

"Heads up," Angel said as he threw Justice the necklace. As a natural reaction Justice caught the necklace in her hand. Angel waited for her hand to start smoking, but it didn't.

"What are you?" he demanded. Justice looked puzzled.

"We've been over this, I'm a vampire slayer," she answered.

"Don't give me that bull…I just saw you run up a thirty foot wall…no slayer can do that…That's vampire territory." 


	4. The lesson

"Thought I wouldn't work it out, didn't you?" Angel asked.

"No actually…I thought you would have worked it out sooner," Justice informed Angel.

"So what really happened to your family? You eat them?" Angel asked hostilely. Justice looked at Angel with hate. She replied to his comment by hitting him hard on his nose. Angel's nose began bleeding. He grabbed Justice by the throat. 

"Oh come on Angel," Justice said just managing to catch a little breath.

"If I am what you think I am, then why did the cross not burn me? Why couldn't you sense I wasn't human? And why can you feel blood pulsing around my neck?" Justice continued. Angel thought for a moment and let go of Justice. She fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"So what are you?" Angel demanded.

"I'll tell you, but be warned, it's a long story," Justice answered.

"I ain't getting any older," Angel said. Justice began;

"Ok, first a little Biology lesson. There are millions, maybe billions of different species of creature on this planet…nature makes them breed within their own species, but that doesn't mean two different species can't breed. A good example would be the horse and the donkey, humans bred them…"

"Wait, are you saying you're an ass?" Angel interrupted. Justice didn't look amused but she continued;

"And they produced offspring. But the offspring were born infertile…"

"Not really seeing your point here," Angel interrupted Justice again.

"My point is that when it comes to biology, nature makes the rules and can change them whenever it needs to.

    Now contrary to popular belief humans were here before demons…well vampires anyway."

"That's not true," Angel cut in.

"Think about it Angel…how could a creature whose whole existence is based on drinking human blood, be here before the human?" Justice questioned Angel. Angel knew she made sense.

"Go on," Angel said curiously.

"Nature made humans to help balance things out…problem was, they could think…highly dangerous. They upset the balance, badly. So nature thought; uh-oh, better do something about this...so it made vampires. Pure vampires, not like the ones today. They were stronger, faster than and just as clever as humans…one catch; to live they needed to drink human blood. This kind of put humans down a step on the food chain. As usual things didn't go according to plan; a small number of vampires bred with humans, and produced hybrids…like you. 

      By this time humans had gone against nature again and created the slayer…so full bred vampires were pretty much made extinct. The hybrids however, slipped through the net for a while because of their human appearance. Like the horse and the donkey's offspring they were unable to breed. The balance was becoming upset again, so nature changed the rules…it turned the hybrids blood into a disease. If a vampire exchanged blood with a human, that human would catch the disease and become a vampire. Once again balance was restored."

"So where do you fit into all of this?" Angel asked.

"A full vampire and a human had a child. This child was different. The DNA structure mutated allowing it to breed…so it did, with a human. And that child had a child with a human, and so did that child…I'm the result so far. The vampire in me is very watered down which is why I don't fear the cross, holy water, sunlight and I don't have the blood lust…In fact I have most of your strengths and few of your weaknesses. I was born with a soul, I age, though more slowly than humans, and eventually…I die like one to."

"So you're not a slayer?" Angel asked deeply imbedded in Justice's story.

"Well actually, that's another long story, but ironically I am a slayer. Giles found references to a particular book which is supposed to hold a lot of prophecies and information about me. He worked out a few dates and realised that I must have been called when Willow cast that spell…so he came looking for me. When he found me, Buffy thought I should come give you a hand. She sent me, not just any slayer because when you think about it, I'm possibly the most powerful being in this dimension. Does wonders for the old ego.

        But Buffy wasn't the only reason I came. I need your help. The book that's all about moi, it went missing years ago…I need to find it if I'm ever going to fully understand who I am and where I came from."

"What's this book called?" Angel inquired.

"The book of Thurious," Justice informed him.

"I know a guy, might take a while…but if it still exists, I'll track it down," Angel said.

"Thank you," Justice answered sincerely.

"So how do you know all this if you don't have the book?" Angel was puzzled.

"My father, the vampire one. He had the book; it was passed down to him. It was stolen from him, right after he had translated the first chapter." The conversation appeared to have ended so Angel stood up and began to walk towards the door. Justice interrupted his exit.

"Angel…you know the worst thing about this little history lesson…" Justice began to speak yet again.

"What?" Angel asked.

"When nature saw humans disrespecting the balance, you know what it did? It took all the negative aspects of human nature, like greed and destruction…It took them, made them a hundred times more intense and gave them flesh."

"Demons," Angel said with certainty.

"Yep. And I don't about you, but it makes me wonder…if something that evil could stem from a human…why do I fight to protect them?"

"So why do you?" Angel asked.

"I can play it anyway I want Angel…but at the end of the day I'm part of the mission…so I can do one of two things…I can ignore it, wait for vampires to find out who I am and come at me one by one until one of them gets lucky…or…I can fight the good fight." Angel and Justice paused for a moment and looked at each other. Angel was still trying to understand and except everything he had just learned from Justice. Justice broke the silence;

"Here endith the lesson," she finished. 


End file.
